creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Doom Vroom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Doom Vroom page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:10, April 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Truth be told, those are actually automated on your first edit and set to use the currently active admin. So let me personally welcome you to the wiki. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I hope you enjoy your time here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:17, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :I'm alright with whichever you choose when posting on my talk page. (I try to keep it relatively uncluttered so I might move the message after I answer it or remove some spaces so I don't have to make a new page every week.) As for writer's workshop etiquette, you can post as often as you like, but I would caution against posting everything all at once as people may not get around to reviewing the story and it might get buried under other, newer submissions. :As for being nervous, don't be. If you take time and proof-read, it will likely be fine (unless it is a Blacklisted subject). Going through the WW is the best means for getting help on your story. Remember to use the preview before posting to see how it looks (not a huge paragraph) and post the story using source mode as the editor (you can change it as your preferred editor here.) Since you read my blog on the subject, you also know what we're looking for in terms of quality standards. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:50, April 21, 2015 (UTC) The sort template The sort template is only for pastas that start with certain words like "The", "An", "A", and possibly a few others. It is used to aid in searching for pastas with the search bar. For example, The Legend of Michigan's Dogman would be sorted like this: . Also notice how the first word is placed after rest of the title following a comma. USER~TALK~EDITS 07:48, April 22, 2015 (UTC) You've Broken the Entire Wiki Kidding :) Don't worry about it, that page is automatically maintained by Wikia's software, but takes anything from couple of minutes to a couple of hours to update when new blogs are posted. Wait a while, it will fix itself. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:31, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Spellings Hey, I saw this edit you made, and thought I should let you know that this wiki actually supports regional variants of the English language (ie: we allow both British and American English), so you shouldn't change regional spellings (color/colour, realize/realise, etc). Thanks, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:00, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi. That's for the message. The blogs where I say those things are all way, way older than Bad News. And I never gave up Creepypasta. I just don't have the ideas or time, so I post stories very, very slowly. Glad to see I have a fan, though :D Cyanwrites (talk) 19:07, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Ninja You can undo it or re-add the M4R. Either works. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:08, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :You could also let the user who does so know that only admins can remove the M4R template, if none of us are active when it happens. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:10, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem. Vanishes back into the shadows. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:12, April 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: You would undo it after he took it down. I put it back up, though. It's deleted now. Thanks for letting me know, and if you have any more questions, just ask! Thanks! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 20:10, April 24, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Undo the latest edit when the M4R has just been removed. -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 20:15, April 24, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords I was like that when I started. Anytime! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 20:18, April 24, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Re: Story Sorry, wish I could have gotten to the story in time, but I got your messages just as I was heading out the door to work. I'll try to give it a read-over and give suggestions, but Jay went pretty in-depth with his review and probably covered a lot of the things I would have. (if not more.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:57, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Reneelovesanime 16:22, April 29, 2015 (UTC)Reneelovesanime Doom Vroom... , I really need you help! Can you vote on writing ideas in this blog? Thanks! Hi, I'm CrazyWords~It's A Long Story~Talk To Me! 05:19, May 3, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Roller Town I'll check it out, thanks for the suggestion. Also, if you wanna watch another laughably bad movie, check out Birdemic, it's an homage to Hitchcock's The Birds and it is mindblowingly terrible. Sykokillah (talk) 13:58, May 8, 2015 (UTC)